metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Самус и Джоуи
thumb|200px - трехтомная серия манги, выпущенная в Японии. Ее статус и местоположение в канонической серии Metroid неизвестны. В одной из ее глав пересказывается вводная часть игры Metroid Fusion. Благодаря этой манге во вселенной Metroid появились такие персонажи, как Джоуи Апроника, Дизель и некоторые другие. В 2011-2015 годах сайтом Metroid Database был выполнен неофициальный перевод манги на английский язык. Манга Samus and Joey печаталась в 17 выпусках ежемесячного журнала с декабря 2002 г. по апрель 2004 г., после чего ее сюжет был продолжен в манге Metroid EX: Samus & Joey (12 выпусков с мая 2004 г. по апрель 2005 г.). Таким образом, полный период выпуска этой манги составляет 29 месяцев. В отличие от Samus and Joey, Metroid EX не была издана в виде коллекции. Сюжет thumb|150px|right Том 1 Глава 1: Легендарный Охотник за Головами Сюжет завязывается на далекой пограничной планете Либерти, где Джоуи, устав придумывать разнообразные проказы, борется с Каменной Овцой, но в конце концов ему приходится убегать от нее. Через некоторое время он стоит рядом со строящейся башней и жалуется, что ему совершенно нечем заняться. Он задается вопросом, не нападут ли на планету Космические Пираты, и говорит, что хочет стать сильным, чтобы защитить своих бабушку и дедушку. Внезапно прибегает житель деревни и кричит о нашествии. Джоуи нападает на Космических Пиратов, но те в ответ предлагают ему погибнуть или сдаться в рабство. Он пытается выстрелить в них, но обнаруживает, что спусковой крючок заело. В этот момент вмешивается Самус, говоря, что не стоит беспокоиться, если "мальчик не умеет стрелять". Самус, которую и жители деревни, и Космические Пираты называют "он" (так же, как и в англоязычном руководстве к оригинальному Metroid, а также в [[Metroid (манга 1986 года)|манге Metroid 1986 года]]), приканчивает Пиратов одним выстрелом чем вызывает восторг жителей деревни. После этого она замечает, что один Космический Пират все еще жив, и требует у него рассказать, кто его босс. Пират умоляет Самус пощадить его, но она отказывается. В ответ тот угрожает убить Джоуи. Самус намеренно говорит Пирату, что не будет ему мешать, но, когда тот пытается выстрелить в Джоуи, она молниеносно ловит пулю (возможно, так быстро, что Джоуи не успевает ничего понять) и убивает Пирата. После того, как жители деревни рассыпаются а благодарностях перед Самус, и она готовится уйти, Джоуи понимает, кто она такая, и бежит вслед, так как хочет уйти вместе с ней. Он отчаянно пытается убедить Самус присоединиться к ней, говоря ей, что она великолепна. Она отклоняет его просьбы, очевидно, предпочитая работать в одиночку. После того, как она говорит Джоуи, чтобы тот попросил своего "старика" заняться с ним тренировками, Джоуи признается, что тот умер. Вскоре после этого они сталкиваются с Дорубой, который угрожает и Самус, и Джоуи. Джоуи кричит Дорубе, чтобы тот не смел связываться с "первым учеником" Самус, и что Доруба стреляет не как профессионал, а как любитель. Эти слова выводят Дорубу из себя, и он начинает стрелять в Джоуи, каждый раз промахиваясь, так как мальчик невероятно быстр. После этого уже Самус начинает палить по Дорубе, но ее выстрелы не причиняют ему никакого вреда. После этого Доруба наносит мощный удар, от которого, тем не менее, и Самус, и Джоуи удается уклониться. Самус говорит, что, если она воспользуется Супер Ракетой, то ее взрыв зацепит Джоуи. Джоуи отвечает, чтобы она все равно стреляла, так как он не хочет быть для нее обузой. После этого Самус стреляет Супер Ракетой, и ее выстрел уничтожает Дорубу. Глава 2: Ужасное Биологическое Оружие Расправившись с Дорубой, Самус приказывает Джоуи немедленно вернуться в деревню. Тот возражает, напоминая ей, что Дорубу они победили вместе (хотя все, что Джоуи делал во время боя, - отвлекал Дорубу). Самус сообщает, что эти Пираты не представляют особой проблемы, но вот у Драгуда есть существа, которые могут оказаться Метроидами, а именно с ними Самус и воюет до сих пор. Она объясняет Джоуи, что представляют из эти существа, и рассказывает, что где-то в галактике есть и другие Метроиды, чем наводит на него тревогу. Самус также говорит, что Драгуд похвалялся, что обладает силой, превосходящей даже силу Метроидов. Тем временем Драгуд повествует о том, как он потерял многих своих любимых бойцов, исследуя планету, населенную Метроидами (скорее всего, это была SR388). Исследовав найденного мертвого Метроида, ему удалось создать Мегароида. Джуои же говорит, что он обязательно должен пойти с Самус, напоминая, что после Пиратов в деревне осталось много оружия, а ведь он мог бы им воспользоваться. В ответ Самус наставляет на него свою собственную пушку и объясняет ему, что, если бы он хоть что-то знал об оружии, он бы уж тем более знал, что легко мог бы убить кого-то; более того, любой, на кого он наведет свой пистолет, в ответ может навести на него свой. Отмахнувшись от ее слов, Джоуи вопит, что не боится умереть. Самус, выведенная из себя, поднимает его в воздух и кричит на него, что, если он не боится умереть в будущем, то не будет сражаться за свою жизнь в настоящем. Отбросив его от себя, она называет его ненужной обузой и убегает, включив ускорители. Расстроившись от замечания Самус, Джоуи начинает хныкать как ребенок. После этого он принимает решение пойти с Самус, нравится это ей или нет. Тем временем Самус уже сражается с отрядами Драгуда. Тут появляется Джоуи и пробирается мимо охраны, надев на себя шкуру Пирата, оставшуюся после его линьки, и жалуясь при этом на ее ужасный запах. Через некоторое время его останавливает другой охранник и вручает ему пистолет, хотя Джоуи и отказывается от оружия, говоря охраннику, что якобы оставил его перед тем, как пойти посмотреть на Мегароида. В этот момент охранник видит, что Мегароид уже вылупился из яйца и командует Джоуи, чтобы тот приготовился выпустить его. Мегароид сбегает из своего контейнера, несмотря на то, контейнер сделан из бронированного стекла. Джоуи отправляется на его поиски, во время которых он случайно теряет Пиратскую шкуру. Он узнает об этом, только увидев себя в зеркале, и кричит в ужасе, после чего его хватают Пираты. В это время Мегароид высасывает всю энергию из нескольких Пиратов, включая тех, что схватили Джоуи. Джоуи выкрикивает имя Самус, и та появляется и видит мечущегося Джоуи, в руках которого подсвечник Драгуда, за который зацепилась его накидка. Назвав Джоуи несносным ребенком, Самус решает, что будет опекать его. Глава 3: Размножь! Мегароида Джоуи пытается приманить солдат Драгуда при помощи своей накидки из шкуры медведя, которая защищает его от выстрелов, так как Пираты не рискуют стрелять по нему, боясь повредить накидку. Вскоре появляется громадный зверь и нападает на Пиратов. Выясняется, что это Мегароид, поглотивший кучу энергии из корабля Драгуда и выросший из-за этого до гигантских размеров. Самус обнаруживает, что ее оружие Мегароиду нипочем. Когда Джоуи уже начинает впадать в отчаяние, она говорит ему, что у нее припрятан еще один последний "специальный прием". Она выполняет нечто похожее на Разгон, а затем применяет против клонированного Метроида-мутанта стандартную комбинацию Ледяного Луча и Ракет, которым обычно уничтожаются Метроиды. Мегароид разлетается на миллиарды мелких кристалликов, которые множатся и создают целую армию Мегароидов. Они окружают Самус и, облепив ее, начинают высасывать из нее энергию. Постепенно они начинают угрожать и деревне. Джоуи, вспомнив свое обещание стать мужчиной, хватает ближайший Космический Факел и бежит в деревню. Там он сражается с угрожающими деревне Мегароидами, чтобы не посрамить память своего отца. Глава 4: Секретный план Джоуи Объятые ужасом жители деревни требуют, чтобы Джоуи прекратил, казалось бы, бессмыссленные попытки прогнать Мегароидов, но он не обращает на их просьбы никакого внимания, так как придумал хитроумный план (что и дало название этой главе). Вспышками своих Космических Факелов Джоуи отвлекает Мегароидов и уводит их прочь от деревни к вулкану под названием Гора Пагос. По пути Джоуи отвлекается, увидев могилу своего отца, и ему приходится отчаянно удирать от Мегароидов. Тем временем Самус удается освободиться от облепивших ее Мегароидов , созданным комбинацией Плазменного и Ледяного Лучей. Джоуи удается добежать до Пагоса и забраться на гору, после чего он сваливается прямо в ее жерло. Оказывается, что ему и повезло, так как он не сгорел в лаве, и не повезло одновременно, так как внутри вулкана нет лавы, с помощью которой он собирался выполнить свой план; Мегароиды же вот-вот окружат его. Но когда их кольцо сжимается вокруг Джоуи, появляется Самус, чтобы спасти его, и говорит, что Джоуи ее партнер. Схватив его и подпрыгнув, она выбрасывает из своей ручной пушки Супер Бомбу прямо в центр Пагоса, и от этого вулкан просыпается. Уже в воздухе Самус выстреливает Супер Ракетой в Супер Бомбу, и та, взорвавшись, уничтожает всех Мегароидов. Стоя на высоком утесе, Джоуи, запинаясь, объясняет Самус, что считал свой план очень хорошим, но оказалось, что тот слишком безрассуден, на что Самус отвечает Джоуи, что он молодец. Оба возвращаются в деревню, где ее жители радостно приветствуют их, и Самус сообщает Джоуи, что она собирается вернуться в космос. Сидя на могиле своего отца, Джоуи вспоминает, что Самус отказалась взять его с собой в космос, потому что там слишком опасно, и понимает, что вновь отклонился от своей цели. Тут он замечает в могиле что-то блестящее и, начав рыть, выкапывает посылку, адресованную ему. Внутри нее он находит письмо от своего отца, в котором тот вдохновляет его на путешествие в космос своими силами. Тут Джоуи понимает, почему он не может путешествовать вместе с Самус и участвовать в ее приключениях: с ней ему было бы небезопасно. Он вслух называет Самус скрягой, не зная, что она еще не улетела с Либерти и поэтому слышала его слова. Самус говорит, что, хотя Джоуи и показал свою готовность, космос не стал от этого безопасней. Самус обещает довезти Джоуи до заправочной станции, на которую она собиралась заглянуть. По ее словам, на этой станции живет ее "знакомый". Chapter 5: Father's Memento: Полевой Кастет In space, Joey complains about his seating on Samus' ship; because it's a single-seater, she was forced to fasten him in on the ceiling. Joey takes the time in space to open the parcel his father left for him, and while accidentally dropping the lid on Samus' head, he finds his father's old battle gloves in the parcel. At this time, Samus pulls up to the massive space station and informs Joey that she'll be leaving him in the care of a friend of hers, Дизель, and that she often stops by to resupply and retune her ship, so Joey won't need to fear of never seeing Samus again. Samus finds that a signal jammer is preventing her from talking to Diesel. Samus takes Joey to Diesel's junk shop, but finds Ревность inside, with Diesel in captivity, Jealousy having stolen his inventory. The Pirates quickly realize that they are speaking to Samus, and shout to Бомад, Jealousy's bodyguard. Bomad proposes to Samus that she not use any of her weapons in combat, which she accepts silently, as she will not use it when a hostage is in the room. He then begins to attack her, quickly finding that she has poor counter attacks. All the while, Joey climbs up to Diesel's location and rescues him, questioning whether what is really Diesel himself is actually Diesel's pet. Diesel attempts to insult him, but finds that Joey cannot hear what he says through his container. Joey is quickly ambushed by Pirates, and he uses Diesel's container as a shield, before bringing out his father's technology: the Полевой Кастет, a body of armor that protects even exposed skin. He beats back several Pirates, until one points a gun at him, at which point he equips a field wall and informs Samus that she can now use her firearms. Samus does so and knocks Bomad onto his back, though she is shot by a gravity bomb, which annihilates everything in the room using extreme gravity. However, Samus survived using her Morph Ball, and she annihilates Bomad. Both Joey and Diesel survived the explosion as well using Joey's magnetic knuckles, and Joey explains to Samus that Diesel's "pet" was the hostage. Samus laughs as she explains that the hostage was indeed Diesel himself, causing Joey to drop Diesel, thus allowing him to torture Joey. Volume 2 Chapter 6: Emergency! Rescue Mission to an Evil Planet A medical spaceship, Otowa, performing surgery on the Президент Канкэ goes missing. The ship was carrying Доктор Диана Апроника, Joey's mother, who he has not seen over a year since his father's death. Joey learns of the disappearance on television and sets off with Diesel in his Ястреб-Мусорщик for the Система Бета, the last known location of the Otowa. The Junk Hawk crashes onto a mysterious planet known as Деградация. At the same time, Samus, who was hired by someone from Канкэ to locate the ship, also crashes on the planet. Samus locates the survivors and saves them from attack by Гигантs. One attempts to eat Diana, but Joey uses his Field Knuckle to kill the creature. Mysteriously, the surviving Giants flee the scene. The reason is soon revealed as a swarm of mysterious creatures approaches in the distance. Chapter 7: Approaching Shadows: Mad Devil Beasts The creatures, Амокs, are shown to be large penguins. Diesel is not frightened, though the survivors stated that the Amoks ate 54 of their crew members (65 down to 11). The Amoks then swarm around a Giant that failed to escape and brutally kill it. The Amoks then turn on the survivors, who manage to repel the attack. Business returns to normal as Joey grieves and Diesel and Samus plan their escape. Two days later, as Samus and Joey are conversing about parental issues, the Amoks return. Diesel unveils his Junk Hawk trailer to help with defense. Chapter 8: Lost! And a Determined Attack The Amoks attack the ship. Samus demands that Joey use his Field Wall to protect the ship, but he finds himself unable to activate it. Failing to defend the ship, it falls into a pit. Joey finds Samus and his mother dead, but awakens and realizes this part was a dream. However, having woken up in the medical ward he sees the doctors operating on the man who saved him in his dream. Joey pleads with the doctors to do their best to save the man as he leaves the ship. He realizes fear kept him from using his Field Wall and accepts advice from Samus to keep fighting despite his fear. Just then, they hear Diana screaming as the Amoks chase her. Fueled by fear of losing his mother, which scares him more than the Amoks themselves, Joey rushes off to save her. Chapter 9: Mother Protected by His Father's Fists Joey manages to weaken the Amoks with the waves of his Field Knuckle's power. The Junk Hawk manages to escape the pit and discovers it was right on top of a Корабль класса KI-1. Joey discovers a nest of eggs and is ambushed by Мама Амок, the mother of the Amok creatures. Samus' beams have no effect and she is too close to the ship to use her more powerful weaponry, but Joey manages to block the Amok Mommy with the Field Knuckle. Samus kills the Amok Mommy with a Super Missile when they are far enough away. The Amoks feed on the corpse (off-screen) as the survivors escape in the KI-1 ship and Junk Hawk (which is towing Samus' ship). Diana comforts an exhausted Joey and reflects on his father, remarking that her son is so much like him. Chapter 10: Handshake of Friendship: Bioroid Delta III The next chapter begins in the Хлам Кихот, where Дизель orders Джоуи Апроника to look for scrap metal in town. While doing so, he runs into a disheveled man who seems to know him, about to destroy a robot. The man decides to kill Joey instead, but he escapes. Later, while searching for scrap, he reflects on his mother, Доктор Диана Апроника. Nearby, Joey finds two men attacking a weakened robot, and defends it, though he returns home with no scrap for Diesel. The next morning, he sets off in search of it again, once again encountering the robot. As thanks, it gives Joey good scrap, which pleases Diesel. Joey gives the robot, who introduces itself as У-Тристам Дельта III (or as Joey nicknames it, U-ton), part of his pay, and they become friends. Самус reveals to Diesel that she is hunting a combat bioroid who destroyed a ship en route to a demolition site, and that the bioroid has taken refuge on Diesel's station. Suddenly, the Завод Мориюси explodes farther away. A shadowy, robotic figure uses an attack Samus calls a Дельта Мираж and escapes from Samus before she can destroy it. Meanwhile, U-ton appears to be damaged to Joey, but it passes its "injuries" off as mere exhaustion. U-ton calls itself a bioroid, the exact type of robot Samus was hunting. She realizes the scrap U-ton has been giving Joey is identical to components from the factory, and the chapter ends with Samus shooting U-ton and declaring that she will destroy Bioroid Delta III, in front of Joey. Chapter 11: Heavy Trigger: To Stop a Friend Gone Berserk Joey frantically attempts to reason with Samus as U-ton goes berserk with rage. Samus explains that the bioroid was a defective weapon created by an unnamed corporation, scheduled for dismantling, but it had lost control. Samus' client appears as U-ton begins destroying the area and enters its "final phase". The Client, the CEO of the corporation reveals that it doing so would result in it setting off the nuclear power generator and destroying the station. Before Samus can destroy U-ton, Joey attempts and appears to succeed in reasoning with it. However, U-ton's destruction countdown is still a threat. Samus destroys it. Volume 3 Chapter 12: Suspicious Dark Shadows, Different Interiors Volume 3 opens with a destructive bank heist on an unknown planet. An army official recognizes the perpetrator as none other than Samus Aran, who announces herself and promptly throws him aside. The news reports that this is the fifth incident which Samus has supposedly been involved in over several days. Joey and Diesel quickly come to her defense on the news, believing someone is impersonating her. Samus, they say, is currently on a mission. When Samus returns from the Сектор Сакаард, she is confronted by the police. Suddenly, gunshots are fired. Though Samus maintains her innocence, the police try to arrest her, although she escapes with the help of Diesel and Joey. Samus plans to wait until the imposter strikes again, and then she will hunt them down. An attack occurs on a hospital. Samus leaps into action and discovers that Дэнжело, a convict from her past that has acquired a Энергетический Костюм similar to hers, is the true terrorist. They engage in a fight in which Samus is disadvantaged, as he is able to render himself invisible to термоизображение and x-ray scans. She is ordered to destroy her Ручная пушка or people left in the hospital will be killed. Samus does damage it, but Dangelo moves to kill the hostages anyway, although Samus takes the hits while they escape with Joey. Dangelo attempts to kill her, but she continues to stand her ground. He finds himself unable to reactivate his invisibility and is killed by Samus. Chapter 13: Demon Planet - A Dash for Hope thumb|300px|Samus wears a cloak over her [[Вариа Костюм in this chapter.]] Diesel and Joey awaken in a mysterious location with no memory of how they got there. Joey recalls studying a false Power Suit before being subdued. They discover that they have become prisoners in some sort of test site, with other captives explaining they are from all over the galaxy. Suddenly, something in the shadows begins killing off the prisoners. Diesel comes to believe that they are in the weapons testing site of a dangerous arms dealer, part of a rumored "dark organization that manipulates wars from the shadows usin' high-tech weapons!", and that they were abducted because they discovered the false Power Suit. A mysterious creature with mandibles then appears and explains that it will play "Счастливые дартс" with the captives. The prisoners explain to Joey that this is a game where they are selected for use as guinea pigs. Joey attempts to reassure everyone that Samus will soon be here to save them all, but is astonished to find that not one prisoner knows of her. The captor throws a dart and it lands on a "lucky spot", which means the prisoners will be freed, but the dart comes alive and implants into a "white ace" spot. Diesel and Joey discover they are marked with white ace, meaning they will be used in the experiments. The prisoners are given the chance to escape in eight minutes or face Убийцы Охотников, but there is really nowhere to run. Despite the odds against them, Joey urges the prisoners to run. As promised, a massive army of the Hunter-Killers, led by a Танк-Самус appears after only five minutes and chases down the prisoners. Joey assists several prisoners but is shot in the leg. As the prisoners are cornered, Samus appears, wearing a cloak and destroys the Hunter-Killers with a Супер Бомба. The Samus Tank unleashes a thousand plasma shots at her, but she evades them with a Разгон, and then Винтовая Атакаs into the Samus Tank, destroying it and the owner. Chapter 14: An Invincible Warrior Appears! Samus forces Joey and Diesel to board the escape craft, saying the planet is still very dangerous. As the ship is taking off, however, they escape and follow Samus' trail, which leads them to the laboratory of an arms dealer she was hunting. The three enter the lab of Владычество and encounter a robot of the same model as U-ton, as well as imitation models of Samus' Power Suit. A mysterious figure speaks to Samus over an intercom and reveals he is interested in her fighting prowess. When Samus challenges him to show himself, he instead unleashes Интегра, a large mechanoid. Though Samus vows to make it "feel as much remorse as U-ton did", she is quickly overpowered. However, she uses its lack of intelligence to her advantage, planting a bomb in its arm cannon without its knowledge. Samus' strength somehow increases and she is able to destroy the robot with a Супер Ракета. Chapter 15: A Hammerblow of Justice! Following the battle, Samus, Joey and Diesel happen upon a Аннигилятор Размером-С-Бункер, a massively destructive weapon. Joey had seen the devastation this weapon caused to a planet he visited with his father. Samus leaves while Joey and Diesel support her from the facility's main computer terminal. Diesel manages to hijack the Dominion's computer system and call off reinforcements for Samus, who he instructs to destroy the planet's nuclear reactor. Samus fights her way through mass produced Integras and confronts the Dominion's leader. Samus is subdued in a trap that begins to disintegrate her atoms until Joey saves her. The confrontation sets off the nuclear reactor and the Dominion leader escapes, leaving Samus, Joey and Diesel trapped. The base explodes. However, as the leaders of Dominion are discussing new plans, Samus' Gunship rises from the planet armed with the Annihilator, which is pointed at the Dominion's escape ship, obliterating it. The Dominion members say that there are more of the organization posted throughout the космос, to which Samus replies, "In that case... we'll fight you everywhere!" Chapter 16: The Chopper Approaches - A Trap Begins to Close Samus, Joey and Diesel arrive on Джасдэм, an important planet to the Галактическая Федерация. Samus is congratulated for her work in exposing the existence of the Dominion, but is asked to continue fighting to repel the organization, which has reaches far across the galaxy. The President of Kankei, who is now alive and well following the incident on Degrade, thanks Joey for his assistance and asks him to be a part of the alliance's resurgent efforts. Humorously, he also gives Joey a stack of missed homework from his mother. As they leave, whispers are heard among the crowd praising Samus as the greatest Охотник за головами in the galaxy. Another Hunter named Зеган До appears and arrogantly proclaims that he will surpass Samus as the number one. Samus, who does not let this status go to her head, says he can call himself #1 if he wishes. Zegan later has an explosive meltdown at the Бюро занятости Охотников за головами when he is denied a job on the scale of the missions Samus undertakes. The Dominion approaches Zegan and offers him status and wealth if he kills Samus. Back at the Junk Quixote, Samus' ship undergoes repairs. Diesel says they need a new B-модуль and Samus offers to buy one. She is confronted by Zegan, who reveals his purpose is to defeat her in battle. As they fight, Joey intervenes. The distraction allows Zegan to slice a piece off the barrel of Samus' Arm Cannon. Zegan challenges Samus to stand her ground, threatening to kill Joey if she dodges his hit. This works against him when Joey uses his Field Knuckle to block the hit. Samus then kills Zegan using her Ледяной Луч and Супер Ракета. Two Dominion members collect the severed Arm Cannon piece to use as a sample in further experiments. Chapter 17: Lost Power - A Determined Voyage Samus receives a call from Joey, who reports that he is being chased by a suspicious man at the Приморский Парк. Samus rushes to his side, only to be thrown into a machine by him. A cat-like Dominion member appears and reveals he has possessed Joey. He reveals that the device Samus is trapped in is a data transfer machine, which they will use to torture her and extract her abilities starting with her Ракетаs. The data theft continues until Samus' Вариа Костюм reverts to the basic Энергетический Костюм. Before they can use the machine to kill her, Joey comes to his senses and refuses to continue. He jumps in front of the electrical current, sacrificing himself. The electricity overloads the machine and destroys it, freeing Samus. The cat-like Dominion member attempts to kill Samus himself, taunting her by saying she has no firepower left. Samus corrects him, saying that Joey's death has empowered her to continue to fight, and she blows a hole through the sapient with a single shot, killing it. A cloaked figure approaches and mocks Samus' courage and memories, before revealing itself to be a dragon-like being. Samus mistakes him for Ридли, but he introduces himself as Алчность. Greed sets off for the galaxy with her abilities, taunting her to come after him. Some time after this, Joey is revealed to be alive but wounded. Samus is preparing to pursue Greed, and Joey is hesitant about asking to go with her. Samus then asks if he is coming, saying that she converted her ship to carry two passengers. Интересные факты thumb|200px *The Галманианецs from Metroid: Other M strongly resemble the draconian Космический Пиратs depicted in this manga. *In Chapter 3, Joey's father's grave is seen marked with a cross. It is unknown if this is merely a grave marker or if it implies Christianity. *Volume 1 contains an eight page manga based on Metroid Fusion, titled Metroid Fusion Special Edition: Rebirth of Samus. *Flashbacks to Samus's past depict Метроиды, Mother Brain, and Ридли. In another chapter, they depict Старая Птица, Командир Родни Аран, and Вирджиния Аран. *In chapter 12, Samus gives Дэнжело a thumbs down and asks him "Any objections?" This is likely a reference to Командующий Адам Малкович's catchphrase Возражения будут, Леди?. Because the thumbs down appeared in the later-released Other M, it is possible that Ёсио Сакамото was either influenced by, or had a hand, in this scene. *In chapter 14, Diesel calls Samus the "Ultimate Warrior". This is what the word Metroid translates to in Chozo. *Some characters talk about "praying for a true peace in space." This was the final line on the концовка screen in the original Metroid. Ссылки *English scan and scanlation of the first eight chapters. *Japanese Wikipedia article (Google Translation) thumb|250px|left en:Samus and Joey Категория:Манга